


Karma and Horrorterrors

by Dhumin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Grimdark, Grindark Grimzee, M/M, Mini Vast Honk, Rape, Sex Trafficking, Slavery, Tentacle Rape, Transportalizers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhumin/pseuds/Dhumin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>//For every action,, there is an equal and opposite reaction....//</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> //This is somewhat set within the Crockercorp High Universe..//

Karkat was wandering about the band room after school, putting away music stands and straightening out chairs, when Eridan walked in, slouched and hiding his mouth behind his scarf. Karkat turned to him, apprehensive as always around Eridan.

“DO YOU NEED SOMETHING?” asked Karkat.

Eridan shrugged,“yes i need you”

Karkat peered at him. “WHAT’S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? WHAT DO YOU WANT, YOU FUCKING DIRTBAG?”

“thats no wway to talk to someone come on noww,” sneered Eridan, as a massive tealblooded troll entered the band room and grabbed Karkat. She threw him over her shoulder and looked to Eridan. He gestured at the back door. She headed out, followed closely by Eridan, into the massive forest behind the school.

Karkat beat on the tealbloods back, screaming the whole time. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU OVERGROWN LIZARDFUCKER?! PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN OR I’LL FUCKING CALL UP THAT SHITTY CLOWN!”

“hurry up knock him out,” hissed Eridan. “GAMZ-kk,” gurgled Karkat as the tealblood knocked him out with a firm pap to the back of the head.

~~~~~

Gamzee gazed vacantly out of a window, looking down at the forest with rapturous interest. He saw Karkat’s ordeal out of the corner of his eye, and focused on it, although still zoned out. It was only until Karkat had disappeared well into the forest that the implications of what he had seen hit Gamzee full in the brain, at which point he reacted instantly. Gamzee’s pupils dilated, shrinking into nothing. His irises expanded until they completely enveloped the visible portions of his eyes, flooding them with a purplish red. The tiny gland that rested at the very center of his brain opened, releasing a small quantity of serotonin. It permeated his brain, eventually reaching the sopor that surrounded it and violently reacting to form a unique chemical called soportopherimin.

The Dolorosa was very confused when she looked up from her school-assigned grubtop and discovered a troll shaped hole in her classroom wall.

~~~~~

Karkat woke up in chains, sitting in the middle of a cold, blue painted room. there were chains all over him. He was cuffed on every square inch of his arms and legs, greatly restricting his movements. He tried to open his mouth to scream about what the fuck was going on, but found that there was a ball gag in his mouth. He clenched down on it in rage as tears welled up in his eyes.

Karkat received a hard kick to his back. “havvin fun you loudmouthed bitch,” asked Eridan, just out of Karkat’s sight. He couldn’t move his head because it was bound to a pole stuck in the ground. 

“heh, you knoww wwhats gonna happen to you karkitty? do you? heh, wwelcome to the slavve trade. youre gonna be shuttled around until some rich fucker decides that youre attractivve enough for them and then theyll use you until they dont care anymore. theyll use you right up and then youll be movved to the next one until no one wwants you anymore. 

“maybe dont try to fuck me ovver next time, hmm? cause this is wwhat happens you loudass shithead,” Eridan whispered these words very quietly in Karkat’s ear, so quietly Karkat could barely hear them. He screamed as best he could, his mind consumed by the rage of helplessness. He cried freely now, and his tears mixed with the saliva that leaked out of his mouth, held open painfully by the ball gag.

Karkat heard a metal door slam behind him. a giant bar slid across it. There was no possible way he could escape, although he refused to admit it. He pulled against his chains for several minutes before becoming exhausted. He took a break, and then a few minutes later resumed his struggle. After repeating this routine for hours, all he had managed to do was get the ball gag out of his mouth, although at that point he was too tired to yell, and knew there was no point.

Many uncountable hours later, he had given up, and cried red tears of despair. Karkat’s arms were raw, lacking skin in several places, and his jaw hurt very badly. He held onto the faint hope that maybe Gamzee had been watching when he was kidnapped. That hope carried Karkat through the next six hours until he heard the grating of the bar sliding off of the door.

“hey karkitty! its time to break you into the business,” said Eridan. Karkat grunted. “WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO, GIVE ME SOME EXPERIENCE? FUCKING WORMY FISHFUCKER,” said Karkat.

“somethin like that yes. you knoww you really should learn to wwatch your mouth. your owwners arent goin to like all that language,” whispered Eridan, again right at Karkat’s ear. “and i dont knoww howw you got that ball gag out but your owwners wwont be tolerating that either.”

Eridan stood up and walked around so that he was right in front of karkat. He pulled a remote control from his pants pocket and slid his finger on it, causing the bar that bound Karkat to raise up a foot. Eridan pulled his striped slacks down, tossing them at the wall behind him. Karkat’s eyes went wide as saucers.

“FUCK NO. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU SICK FUCKING SLIMY SEAWEED SHITSTAIN!” Karkat screamed. He received a vicious punch directly to the face almost instantly in response. Karkat’s nose began to bleed.

“lets get somethin straight here. you are property noww. you dont get to decide or say anythin. you forfeited your free wwill the moment you decided that it wwas a GOOD IDEA TO EMBARRASS ME! YOU DONT FUCK WWITH ME YOU LITTLE SHITSTAIN! THIS IS WWHAT HAPPENS WWHEN YOU TRY TO FUCKIN FUCK WITH ME!” screamed Eridan.

“noww youre gonna take wwhats givven to you and youre gonna tell me you enjoyed it wwhether you actually did or not,” he crooned as his bulge slid out, twitching about in all of its violet glory. Karkat clamped his mouth shut, bound and determined to never let that disgusting thing into him. His resolve proved fruitless, however.

Eridan stroked his hand along his bulge for a little bit, then punched Karkat again, hard enough to make him see stars. In his daze, Karkat accidentally let his mouth open a little bit, and Eridan took the opportunity to shove his bulge in all at once.

Karkat’s eyes opened as wide as they could go, and he gagged hard enough to tear the lining of his throat. Eridan sighed in satisfaction, wiggling the tip of his nook down at the base of Karkat’s throat. Tears streamed from Karkat’s eyes. He had never, ever felt a pain like this before. He couldn’t breath, his throat was torn, and his airtract was stretched much more than it was supposed to be. He felt the questing tip of Eridans bulge trailing along the very base of his throat, producing an almost ticklish feeling. 

Karkat prayed harder than ever that Gamzee would come save him. He prayed to whatever deities might be there that could possibly help him. 

~~~~~

Gamzee crashed through the forest, running in the direction of Karkat’s unnameable blood scent. His brand new subjuggulators trailed on the ground from his hanging arms, huge and spiky. Sometimes the spikes caught on an errant tree root, but they just cut straight through, such was the speed at which Gamzee ran. His eyes were now pure, undiluted red, and his mouth was set in a maniacal leer that matched his facepaint exactly. Sometimes he ran in the wrong direction for a few minutes before noticing that Karkat’s blood scent was fading, such was the rage he was in. Eventually though, he came upon a flat, low set building. Vines crept up the sides, and a tree grew out of one of the walls. Gamzee paused, barely panting, and took a long whiff of the air. He followed Karkat’s blood straight to a wooden door.

~~~~~

Karkat let out a nonstop stream of wracking sobs, blubbering in extreme pain as Eridans considerably sized bulge shoved it’s way into Karkat’s ass yet again. His vision was completely blocked by his sweat and tears and the agony his unwilling body was being put through. He didn’t notice as Eridan pulled his bulge out and began to explore Karkat’s nook. He did notice when it ripped into his nook. He screamed his throat raw as Eridan sunk all the way into him. Such was the pain that he almost didn’t hear a distant honk. It finally did register though, and he couldn’t help but give a hysterical shout. “GAMZEE! GAMZEE! I’M HERE!”

Eridan pulled out of him suddenly, causing Karkat to gasp in pain. Eridan slapped him and hissed,”be quiet” He raised his ear fins and heard a distant but distinct “HoOoOoOnk Do:”


	2. Retribution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //There may be an equal and opposite reaction for every action,, but Gamzee is not a reaction,, nor is he equal..//

“shit shit shit” muttered Eridan. “howw the fuck did that crusty shit find out” He retrieved his pants, threw them on, and pulled out a loop of keys. Eridan hurriedly unlocked Karkat’s bar from the ground and dragged him out the door with it. Karkat screamed in pain as his arms bent at an angle that they shouldn’t. He did his best to regain the ability to breath and then screamed out for Gamzee again. “GAMZEE, IT’S ERIDAN!! ERIDAN IS DOING THIS! HELP ME!!”

A very distant, enraged honk came back in response. Eridan shuddered and picked up his pace, dashing for the transportalizer.

~~~~~

Gamzee heard karkat screaming again and looked up from his most recent kills. He let out the loudest roar he could in response. A troll and a human lay at his feet, heads utterly smashed and limbs at interesting angles. They had put up a better fight than the last ten, but it was still no competition. 

Gamzee resumed following Karkat’s peculiar blood scent, winding farther and farther down into the complex, casually killing any hostile person that entered his path. Karkat’s scent became stronger and stronger until he caught a glimpse of him turning a corner. Gamzee roared and charged after him.

~~~~~

Eridan practically jumped out of his skin and sprinted towards the transportalizer. Karkat laughed hoarsely. “YOUR’E SCREWED, YOU PERVERTED BITCH.”

Eridan stepped onto the transportalizer. “not yet im not” he said, and placed an explosive charge next to the pad and set it. Then he stomped on the transportalizer and they were gone.

Gamzee got to the room just as they disappeared. And then the charge blew. He was thrown directly out of the room, and his face paint was burned off. He slammed against the hallway wall hard enough to crack his skull, although not enough to disable him. He got back up grimacing in pain and anger, and leapt back at the shattered transportalizer, trying to activate it to no avail. 

~~~~~

Eridan stepped off the transportalizer and watched it for a moment. Gamzee didn’t come through. Eridan pumped his fist in the air and laughed with relief and triumph. Karkat moaned, all of his hope crushed. Eridan dragged him along into a vast hall. Hundreds of people sat chained against the walls. Trolls, humans, Prospitians, Dersites and even an honest-to-gog Denizen were bound and gagged in some way in this hall. Karkat’s despair grew ever more looking at them. Eridan leered at him. “do you like my little collection? i got them all myself,” he said.

Karkat cried silently. “noww,” Eridan whispered in his ear,”i believve wwe havve some unfinished business” Karkat didn’t respond. Eridan brought him into a side room, and resumed his terrible pastime.

~~~~~

Gamzee screamed in frustration, dropping his subjuggulators to the ground. Tears welled up in his eyes as the thought that he might never again see Karkat penetrated his anger. he felt a new kind of rage enter him, but this time it was empty. It did not burn red, rather, it was freezing and black. Unseen, unknowable tentacles writhed above his head, as the giant horrorterrors answered Karkat’s prayers, finally. Gamzee’s depressed frown turned up into a terrifying grin, one that literally stretched ear-to-ear, exposing every tooth in his mouth. He began a nonstop whisper: “Į'̧M̡ ͡M̵oThE͜rF͞u̸C̀k̡I͠nG ̕C̵o҉M̶iN̨g ͡f̷O͘r ̷yO̡u̴, ̵F̕i͞S͡h́FuC͡kEr

~~~~~

Eridan grunted as he climaxed, and then sat down with a satisfied sigh. He reached over and retrieved his pants and said,“now wasn’t that a good fuck?”

Karkat lay on the floor, in agony. All of his entries were on fire, his pants ripped open, his shirt soaked in sweat and tears. He didn’t respond to Eridan mostly because he didn’t even hear the slimy fuckboy. He had retracted into himself, lost in a fantasy about Dave. Dave, shy and kind, if irritatingly ironic. Always making sure that Karkat was all right, giving him food, teaching him how to use a MIDI controller. Dave, fucking Dave. Karkat was so lost in his reverie that he didn’t notice that Eridan was gone. And that everything was unusually silent.

 

~~~~~

Grimzee let out a low roar. He felt like a god. He felt like a Juggalo, floating in the air. He was invincible. He looked at one of his tentacle-horns, an ugly, metastasized thing, contemplating its vast blackness. Grimzee raise the tentacle horn up in the air, and squeezed it. A long, low, loud honk reverberated outward, instantly demolishing the whole building. Grimzee smiled. He reached out, to the darkness in the cosmos, and grabbed it, and twisted it in his hand, and suddenly he was near Karkat again. Grimzee was in a hall. A denizen lay chained at the end of it. The Denizen pointed its tail at a small room off to the side of the hall. Grimzee’s grin stretched even more, extending past his ears and wrapping around them. He cautiously reached out a tentacle horn and ripped off the door. 

There lay Karkat, unmoving, drawing in ragged breaths, bleeding everywhere. Grimzee instantly dropped to the ground, retracting his tentacles and dashing (stretching? His form seemed fluid) to Karkat. Gamzee knelt beside him, babblehonking anxiously. “BrO? ͏aRe̡ y̧Ou ̕a̡Ll̴ iN̶ ͠ThE ̡RiG͢h͠T́?̛ ̴wH͠eŖe҉'̀s t͠He ̶fI͢sHf͡U̴cK͢éR?͟ a͏R̷e ̷yOu̸ m̴Ot͜HeR̵f͢U͠cKiNg͟ ́a̷Wa̴Ke?” he asked, but Karkat both couldn’t hear him and wouldn’t have understood. Gamzee tried to elicit a response from him for a good while, to no avail.

Once again, Grimzee’s eyes clouded over with rage. The hot rage mixed with the cold, and he rose in the air, and the dark cloud of tentacles above him writhed harder, and his grin grew so large that it wrapped in on itself. He reached again into the cosmic darkness, and he stretched it all the way to Eridan, poor, evil Eridan, who couldn’t imagine in his worst nightmares what was going to happen to him.

~~~~~

Eridan had heard that vast honk, and had been filled with an unspeakable terror. He knew that he had to run away, though he didn’t know why. Unfortunately, he only got so far (through at least six transportalizers) when Grimzee fell upon him. Eridan felt Grimzee’s rage before anything else, and it forced him to his knees almost immediately. “M͡O͏͜TH͞E͢R͞.͏ ̴̵́f̨͟͝úc̕̕k̡í͢͡n͞g.҉́ K̵͝N͟͠Ȩ͘E̕E̴͏̀EÈL̶͠LLL͟!͜!͢͝!!̨́” screamed Grimzee, although not hard enough to kill Eridan. Oh no, he would suffer first. Tears streamed down Eridan’s face. His heart beat like a rabbit’s, much too fast for a troll.

Eridan’s mind was blank, not a thought crossed it. The only thing in him was undiluted terror. It was the only thing he felt for the rest of his life as Grimzee’s tentacle-horns grabbed him and shoved themselves inside him, somehow not killing him as they pulled him into Grimzee’s Tentacled HornCloud. There, he was subjected to the true appearance of the Horrorterrors, and his mind broke. As the tentacle-horns crept ever further into his body, swelling it up and tearing at it from the inside, Eridan had one last thought. He thought of his time meeting Feferi, when she had tasked him with bringing food to her giant lusus. He let out a hysterical laugh that carried with him into death. How fitting. The last meal he would ever bring to her lusus’ kind… was himself. Grimzee’s tentacles touched inside Eridan, and pulled outwards. Eridan's treasured scarf fell to the ground as the tatters of his body followed it closely behind.


End file.
